Warner Bros Theme Park (Montréal)
Warner Bros Theme Park (Montréal) is a popular movie related theme park on the Montréal. It is owned and operated by Village Roadshow since the take over from Time Warner and is the only movie related park in Montréal. It opened on 3 May 2022. The park contains various movie-themed rides and attractions ranging from motion simulators to roller coasters and slow river rides. In addition, costumed character performers also patrol the park, allowing visitors the chance to take photos with them. These include Batman, Tom and Jerry, Austin Powers, Marilyn Monroe, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy and various Looney Tunes characters. Minor street shows including skits and singing performances are also present. The All-Star Parade showcases costumed characters alongside vehicles and movie-themed floats. History See also: List of former Warner Bros Theme Park (Montréal) attractions Park layout Warner Bros. Movie World can be divided into four broad sections: Main Street, Kids' WB Fun Zone, a wild west area and a DC Comics superhero hub. Main Street serves as the main entrance path for the park. It features many attractions that are based around movies and filmmaking including the Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster and Hollywood Stunt Driver 2. The area is also home to a vast array of shows including the All Star Parade, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs – The 4D Experience, Marilyn tribute, Scooby-Doo Disco Discovery and Batman – Shadows of Gotham. Kids' WB Fun Zone is the park's children's area themed after the Looney Tunes cartoons featured on Kids' WB Australia.47 It is located in the northern portion of the park and can be accessed via Main Street.41 Kids' WB Fun Zone features a number of rides specifically designed for children including the Looney Tunes Carousel, Speedy Gonzales Tijuana Taxis and Yosemite Sam's Railroad.48 The area is also home to a Vekoma Junior Coaster named the Road Runner Rollercoaster.49 A wild west themed area is located in the southern portion of the park.41 Its main attraction is the Hopkins Rides water ride named Wild West Falls Adventure Ride.50 A large show stage houses the Looney Tunes – What's Up Rock? show while the Western Town Show Down show is performed outside.45 In 2016, a brand-new themed area named DC Comics Super-Villains Unleashed opened. A DC Comics superhero hub42 is the final section of the park and is located towards the front of the park off Main Street.41 The area is home to three roller coasters (Arkham Asylum – Shock Therapy, Green Lantern Coaster and Superman Escape) as well as two other attractions (Batwing Spaceshot and Justice League: Alien Invasion 3D).42 Attractions See also: List of former Warner Bros Theme Park (Montréal) attractions The following is a list of current attractions at Warner Bros. Movie World. Fast Track is a virtual queue system where guests are able to purchase their position at the front of the queue for Superman Escape, Green Lantern Coaster, Justice League: Alien Invasion 3D and Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster. It is available during selected peak seasons. A similar system is in operation at Wet'n'Wild Water World. Events Main article: List of events held at Warner Bros Theme Park (Montréal) A number of events have been held at Warner Bros. Movie World over the years. The park currently holds three annual events: Fright Nights during the Halloween season, the Carnivale festivities during April and May and also White Christmas during the Christmas season where you can even meet Frosty and Santa.28 See also * Gold Coast portal * Queensland portal * List of films shot in Queensland * Parque Warner Madrid in Madrid, Spain (Also known as Warner Bros. Movie World Madrid) * Movie Park Germany in Bottrop, Germany (formerly known as Warner Bros. Movie World Germany) Category:Amusement parks in Montréal Category:Tourist attractions in Montréal Category:Montréal theme park Category:2022